The Charmed Winchesters
by HornedGod01
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Adam reunite after two years of Sam being at Stanford they go looking for their dad and have to stop by the Manor where they discover something they never thought possible. Starts with the pilot of supernatural and continues from there with elements of Charmed thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed those are the sole property of their creators the brilliant Eric Kripke and Constance M. Burge **

_Lawrence, Kansas, 20 years ago, November 2__nd__ 1985_

It's a peaceful night as the woman with blonde hair, Mary P. Halliwell, wearing a white night gown enters the nursery carrying her second oldest son, Sam, in her arms. Dean her oldest son is trailing not far behind her and races past his mother. Dean stares into the crib at his baby brother, Adam, Mary leans over so Sam can see as well "all right you two say good night to your brother". "'night Adam" both Sam and Dean say in unison. Mary says good night to Adam as well and kisses him on the forehead, little baby Adam coos in response to the attention from his mother and brothers. "Hey Dean" says a man wearing a USMC T-shirt standing in the doorway "Daddy!" says Dean running over to his father, toddler Sam starts to fuss in Mary's arms. John Winchester walks over with Dean in his arms "hey Sam" says John Sam smiles "Hi daddy". What you two think? Think Adam's ready to toss around a football yet? "No daddy!" Sam and Dean say in unison. "Night Adam" John says as he carries Dean out and Mary carries Sam, John flips off the lights, Adam watches them leave and reaches for his toes. The Baseball-themed mobile starts to slowly turn, the transportation themed clock stops ticking, the crescent moon shaped night-light flickers. The baby monitor comes to life atop Mary's night-stand and strange noise can be heard over it, Mary rolls over and gets out of bed, half-asleep trudges over to the nursery and goes over to Adam's crib. She picks him and tries to calm him but Adam is crying and wailing incessantly_ maybe he's hungry _she thought so she walked down the hallway towards the staircase as she passed by Sam and Dean's room she noticed a dark silhouette of a man standing over Sam's bed obstructing her vision of her son. "What's wrong John" asked Mary painfully unaware that the figure before her was not that of her husband's, "shhh" says the figure "all right" says Mary she continues walking down the hallway with Adam who has quieted down considerably but was still whimpering and shivering slightly _I hope everything is alright with Adam what has gotten into you and also I wonder how Sam and Dean could sleep with your crying._ Mary thought to herself she didn't see Sam but Dean from what she'd seen was sleeping peacefully in his bed, on his stomach and head turned towards the wall away from Sam's bed which was perpendicular to his, Mary reached the top of the stair case and was about to go down with Adam when she noticed the lamp on the wall was flickering she tapped it twice and it stopped _hmm _she thought, she went downstairs and saw the television was on playing some kind of war movie. Mary sees John has fallen asleep on the couch _wait a minute if John is here then Oh No!_, Mary runs up the stairs without a second thought clutching baby Adam protectively close to her chest, Adam has started crying again, "Sam, Dean!" Mary yells as she reaches her two oldest sons bedroom, she stops short of the bedroom door and the figure turns glaring at her with pale-bile-colored yellow eyes. Mary yells which causes John to wake up abruptly and run upstairs to see what is happening "Mary, Mary!" yells John reaching the bedroom John sees something unusual but not exactly frightening, he sees baby Adam on Sam's bed curled up next to his big brother. John walks over to the pair and surveys the room Dean is still sleeping peacefully, on his back, and Sam is doing the same the only one awake of John's three sons is Adam who is staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular John reaches a hand out to his youngest son earning a giggle from the infant "hey buddy how'd you get here?" asks John. Then something dark and red drips down on John's hand then two more drops, John looks up and falls to the floor at the sight before him, his beloved wife Mary is pinned on the ceiling blood staining her night-gown and gasping for air. "No! Mary" yells John in horror and disbelief. Mary's body bursts into flame and is engulfed completely, just then Dean and Sam both wake up instantly and simultaneously as if they were under some kind of spell. Dean runs over to his dad and brothers, Sam gets quickly out of bed, John thinks quickly and remembers that he's not alone and grabs Adam and pushes him into Dean's arms he pushes Sam into Dean as well "Dean take your brothers outside as fast as you can don't look back! Now, Dean, go! Dean was even though the room was burning down around them hearing his father clearly he grabbed a hold of Sammy's hand and with Adam in his other arm left the room as quickly as possible. John turns back his attention to the room, it is completely engulfed in flames, Mary cannot even be seen anymore "Mary, No!"**. **Outside on the lawn Dean runs carrying little Adam in one arm and tightly holding Sam close to him with the other. John runs outside and scoops up all three of his sons in one fluid motion carrying them away just as the window to Sam and Dean's bedroom explodes raining glass on the front lawn where they had just been moments before. The Lawrence fire department is putting out the remnants of the fire as John sits across the street on his impala he's clutching Adam to his chest and Sam is sitting on Dean's lap next to him.

_Palo Alto, California, Stanford University, present day, October 31__st__2005_

Their in an apartment on the college campus stand a gorgeous blonde haired girl wearing a provocative nurses' costume "are you ready yet we were supposed to there like fifteen minutes ago, Sam!" yells the girl whose name is Jessica, a moment later a guy pokes his head in through the door, he has shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing three shirts but no costume. "Do I have to go" pleads Sam. "yes it'll be fun and where's your costume?" inquires Jess "you know how I feel about Halloween" says Sam not a real fan of the holiday. The costume party they are going to is in a bar there are decorations everywhere, there is music playing in the background, and everybody is in costume. Sam, Jess, and their friend Luis are sitting at a table congratulating Sam on his fantastic LSAT score, Luis gets up to get more shots at the protest of both Sam and Jess. "- And you're going to get a full ride I know it" Jess says, "what would I do without you?" says Sam, "crash and burn" says Jess jokingly, then pulls in Sam for a kiss.

Inside the apartment it is late and Sam and Jess are asleep in their bed. Suddenly a sound like a window opening wakes Sam and he carefully gets out of bed mindful of not waking up Jess. He leaves the bedroom and walks around the apartment he stops and stares when he can see two figures , he can't make out their faces but one is slightly taller than the other bay a few inches and broader, they walk around to the other room then Sam takes his opportunity and tackles the taller of the pair Sam grabs the man by the shoulder, the man knocks away Sam's hand and swings at him but Sam ducks out of the way the man grabs Sam by the arms and swing him into the other room, Sam kicks but is blocked and Sam elbows him but the man ducks and shoves Sam to the floor. Meanwhile the other figure stood there staring he seemed at one point to consider interfering but thought best not to, then when his partner pinned the other to the floor he scurried quickly over to a lamp as he had, had enough and thought better to end this before the two fighting hurt each other. "Whoa, easy, tiger" said Dean "Dean?" said Sam in amazement looking at his older brother then he glanced at the other figure who moved to stand above his head "Adam?" said Sam staring with equal amazement at his baby brother, he hadn't seen either of them in two years. "Hey Sam" said Adam ginning overjoyed to see his big brother again, "you two scared the crap out of me" "that's 'cause you're out of practice" to prove him wrong Sam flips Dean over and pins him to the floor "what are you two doing here?" asks Sam "we came to get you" Adam responds before Dean makes some smartass comment and gets Sam upset, "not that I didn't miss you Sammy but can you get off me? This positions a little uncomfortable?" oh well Adam tried. Sam gets off Dean and Adam helps him to his feet, then Jess enters wearing pink panties and a Smurf pajama shirt, "Sam?" asks Jess rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. All three of them turn to look at Jess at once and Jess can't help but feel self-conscious, "Jess hey Dean, Adam this is my girlfriend Jessica" Sam says gesturing to Jessica, "wait your brothers Dean and Adam?" asked Jess looking at each of the men she guessed the taller one to be Dean and the slightly shorter more boyish looking one to be Adam. Dean looks her up and down appreciatively "oh I love the Smurfs you, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league" Sam's expression is stone faced and Adam is sighing inwardly rolling his eyes at his eldest brothers antics. "Let me put something on" says Jess turning to leave but stops her "oh no please don't bother, seriously" Dean turns his body back to Sam and Adam glancing over at Jess "we just have to borrow your boyfriend here for a few minutes, talk about some important family business" says Dean remembering the reason he and Adam had come here in the first place. "No" says Sam moving closer to Jessica "anything you two have to say you can say in front of Jess". "All right" says Dean clearing his throat as Adam took that as his cue to stand next to him, "dad hasn't been home in a few days " stated Dean, "so he's on a Miller time shift he'll stumble back sooner or later" Sam said sarcastically not really looking at his brothers. "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days" Adam clarified with pleading worried eyes staring directly at Sam and in that one glance conveyed all his feelings. Sam let his arm drop from Jessica's shoulder "Jessica can you excuse us we have to talk outside" Jessica glanced at Sam and his brothers before shrugging and exiting to go back to the bedroom. Sam, Dean, and Adam all are going down the stairs that lead to the street "come on you two can't just break in here in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you" says Sam indignantly

"you're not hearing us Sam dad's missing we need your help finding him" "dad's always missing. You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine". "Not for this long, now are you coming with us or not" says Dean getting really aggravated with his kid brothers' stubbornness "I'm not" says Sam in a state of tranquil fury, Adam who was a spectator watching this sighed his brothers tempers were always annoying to him especially when it was directed toward each other, he secretly wondered why he had a much more level headed temper and always had to play peacekeeper between his two pig-headed older brothers even when they were younger he tried to stop them from arguing it was like getting in between to enraged bulls charging at each other. But just like when he was younger Adam stepped in knowing he had to stop this before it escalated into shouting or worse and maybe get Sam to go with them. Adam stepped in between the two and gave Dean the signal they had to stop talking a quick glance over his shoulder with a look that translates to "_stop talking you're making it worse, let me handle this". _Dean turned begrudgingly away and did as he was told the transition wasn't lost on Sam who had used it a number of times in combination with both of them. "Please Sam we're really worried about dad we really can't find him even between the two of us, we need your help and when we find you can go back to whatever life you want here at college and pretending we don't exist… just ..please Sam" Adam finished in a whisper he knew he could manipulate Sam to do whatever he wanted with his puppy dog eyes and young innocent look, hell it even worked on Dean most of the time. Sam stared at his baby brother's face all doey-eyed and pleading and he caved in immediately as much as he hated to admit it but he couldn't say no to Adam he could never say no to Adam. Sam sighed deeply before voicing his consent to join his brothers, Dean meanwhile smirked internally knowing that they got him on board really it was Adam but who do you think taught the kid to be so persuasive? Sam follows Dean and Adam to the impala and Dean opens up the trunk to reveal an arsenal he begins searching for something but doesn't seem to find it. "uhh Adam did you pack the case file and tape?" "uh, no I thought you did" answered Adam "please tell me you didn't leave it back at the Manor!" "I didn't you did" "damn it Adam we need that file to see what dad knew about the case!" "it's your fault". Sam just stood idly by grinning amusedly he would never admit just how much he missed his brothers and their banter. "Just fantastic now we got to stop by the Manor and pick up the file before we go to the case". "All right just let me pack up and say goodbye to Jess" said Sam walking back towards the apartment "oh and we should hurry because I have an interview on Monday" "a job interview, skip it" said Dean not caring at all about his brothers reason "no not a job interview an interview at the university here, see if I can get a scholarship" said Sam being defiant and not caring for his brothers tone on the matter "oh" said Adam simply feeling proud and jealous and sad all at once "well congrats Sam" said Adam as sincerely as possible considering his emotions, he was proud Sam will definitely get a full ride he knew that the kid was smart but he also knew it'd mean he'd probably see even less of his big brother. "Well hurry up" Dean said Sam nodded and went upstairs to pack and after saying goodbye to Jessica and assuring her that everything's fine they left for San Francisco where their ancestral home if you could call it theirs stood.

_The Manor the house that belonged to their Grams Penelope Halliwell, she was their mother's mother they met her after their mother died and their dad had dropped them off them their many times when he went hunting when he didn't leave them with Bobby or Pastor Jim. Their Grams was a good woman tough as nails and caring and compassionate at the same time. She passed away roughly two years ago and Dean, Sam, and Adam were devastated, they really loved their Grams and she was like a part of their mom that was still alive. When their Grams got sick three years ago of a heart condition their dad had sent all three of them to take care of her. They weren't happy about leaving their dad but they needed to take care of their Grams until she got better. They stayed with their Grams for a year and experienced some semblance of a normal life with Adam going to school and Sam and Dean working in the city to help pay for their Gram's hospital bills and help support her. Then she passed away and not a day later Sam left for Stanford after a huge argument with his dad in full view of Dean and Adam. Now they were returning to find the case file their dad had been working on and something they never imagined._

Meanwhile another man was disappearing on the Centennial highway in Jericho, California

They drove up to the ancient and pristine house and up to the drive way Sam got out of the back of the car since the passenger seat clearly belonged to Adam because seating in the impala was determined not by seniority but by if you were on Dean's good side and Sam was so not on Dean's good side. The three of them entered the Manor and Sam walked in taking in the familiar surroundings, this was the last place he felt normal the last place he remembered feeling like he was in a home and not some dingy motel that their dad sometimes took them to when they went state to state. "We've been using the place as a headquarters of sorts" says Dean placing his coat on the hanger where it usually hanged Adam did the same "yea man this place brings back memories" said Sam lost in nostalgia. "Well I'm goanna make me something to eat and Adam why don't you look for the files that you left behind" said Dean " I didn't forget them" Adam said annoyed at his brother for blaming him even though he knows that Adam always checks his supplies twice before leaving the Manor he's like Santa with guns. "Can I go see the house I kind of missed it" admitted Sam "sure but don't be to long we have to leave in an hour tops" said Dean understanding completely what his brother felt. Sam nodded and started walking around he first floor and a wave of memories hit him of him Dean and Adam playing here as kids then teenagers how Grams scolded Dean when he brought a girl home and she had found them making out on the couch _ha how he and Adam had cracked up when they saw that_ then he went upstairs and went to each room he remembered his room was to the left next to Deans and across from Gram's Adam slept in the same bed as Dean they had bunk beds even Sam always wanted a bunk bed himself but never said so. He entered his room and found he didn't recognize it apparently when Dean had said they were using it as headquarters they weren't kidding all the walls had guns hanging on them where Sam's bed used to be there was a gun cleaning station and a whole bunch f maps and other hunting equipment was lying haphazardly on the floor the window that Sam used to look out of and gaze at the stars was sealed and painted over, probably to keep unwanted attention away from the psycho-killers across the street. Sam exited the room quietly and continued down the hall the house was big and beautiful and so familiar, his dad and brothers hadn't really changed much from what he saw of the other rooms and hallway, probably out of respect to their Grams. Sam came to the foot of the attic stairs and stopped stared at the spot just below the staircase and suddenly another memory came back, a painful one, the day his Grams died him and his brothers found her at the bottom of the stairs they rushed her to the hospital and called their dad who came immediately. Sam climbed the stairs hesitantly he walked up to the of the attic the door he nor his brothers ever opened and that was saying something because did they try but even with Dean's masterful lock picking skill the door wouldn't budge he rested his head against it and wondered what his Grams was doing coming down these stairs when she passed away he turned to leave not being able to bare these thoughts any longer when the door opened, squeaking slightly. Sam's eyes opened comically wide he turned to face the door _this is not normal _ he thought _but then again what in my life is_, against his better judgment and his basic hunting instincts that told him to call Dean and Adam he walked into the room and stood there looking around. It looked like an ordinary attic with dusty furniture, boxes, and random crap everywhere, but then something caught his eye he could have swore he imagined it but he thought he saw a beam of light hit a trunk under the window and before he knew what was happening he had walked towards it, opened it and picked up what was inside. It was a heavy ,dusty, old book with a symbol painted on it Sam immediately recognized it as the Celtic Triquetra he had done research on it when he and his brothers and dad were hunting a coven of evil witches in Salem, Massachusetts. The more pressing question is what was it doing in the attic of the Manor, the first thought was that his Grams was secretly a witch but that couldn't be right he would have figured it out if she was, although that would explain an awful lot. Sam opened the cover absentmindedly and read the title out loud "The Book of Shadows" the title said, yep definitely a witchcraft book then he flipped over a page and saw the title it was an invocation to "invoke the power of three" Sam even though he knew this was bad and he should stop, he had been taught by his father that some witches sell their souls to demons to acquire their powers that some were selfish evil people, then again his dad also said that there are a lot of good witches out their whose powers don't come from any demon and they are just born naturally magical. His dad taught him that witches are people and as such should be given the chance to prove their innocence before being hunted, so maybe it was okay Sam started reading aloud and even though he knew it was risky he couldn't stop as if he was being compelled to read the incantation.

Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we brothers three we want the power give us the power.

Just then the chandelier downstairs glowed a blue light glow and then faded then Sam heard Dean exclaiming "what are you doing?!" Sam turned shocked to see Adam and Dean wearing identical expressions of worry and fear and Sam thought how much they looked alike just like brothers. "uh nothing" Sam said convincing no one not even himself.

**AN: Hi this is my first fanfiction and I've been meaning to write this for a while I hope you enjoy it and please review and ask any questions you might have. All reviews are welcome and also constructive criticism.**


	2. Pilot part two

"Sam what are you doing?!" "Uh nothing" Sam said convincing no one not even himself.

Sam stood up abruptly as Dean and Adam stalked over to them and he turned over to them with the Book of Shadow open to the Dominus Trinus page at the beginning of the book. "I found this in the trunk" "what is it?" asked Dean. "It looks like a witch's book of shadows" says Adam looking wearily at the book in Sam's hands. "A what?!" yells Dean annoyed and angry "how did you even get in here?" asked Adam a little calmer than Dean but still sounding worried "the door it opened" "what do you mean opened?" asked Dean impatiently a scowl on his face he's not really angry at the fact that Sam found a witch's book in the attic but he is confused as to why he found it in a trunk in the attic which they were never able to open Dean doesn't understand, and Dean gets angry and suspicious when he doesn't understand something. "What were you reading?" asked Adam "because from what we heard it sounded like an incantation", "it was" answered Sam "from what I read it seems to be an invocation to…call forth our powers?" Sam stated unsure of himself as he reread the page over in his head "excuse me? Did you just say that we have powers?" Dean said sounding confused but starting to get scared. "yeah" Sam said looking up from the book, "but that's not right that can't be right that would mean that we're witches!" yelled Dean running a hand over his face Sam looked confused and worried and Adam just looked freaked out, Dean knew he had to play it cool and act calm even though on the inside he was just as scared as his little brothers. "Look I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this" stated Dean cooly voice not even wavering "but we don't have time for whatever this is, we need to go look for dad". Sam and Adam both looked at their older brother straight in the eye they all knew that their dad was top priority for the moment, plus they didn't want to deal with whatever this was yet.

_Gas station, Day, Ramblin Man is playing on the radio_

Sam is in the passenger seat pouring over The Book of Shadows, Adam is in the back still sleeping Adam isn't really a morning person. Dean opens the door to the driver's seat making a show of sitting down noisily down to wake Adam up which he did with a few mottled curses and groans Adam sat up his hair tousled in all directions "hey there sleeping beauty want some breakfast", Adam shook his head and glared at the book in Sam's lap. "why'd you bring that book?" Dean asked, "I thought I could check see what this is, you guys this book is incredible I've never seen anything like it" "yeah well don't get to attached not until we find dad and see what he has to say about this whole witch stuff" Dean said still uncomfortable around the book. "So Adam please catch Sam up on the case" "all right" Adam said pulling out the folder from the manor, Adam caught Sam up on the case, the disappearances and played the tape recording for Sam to hear. "So that's what we know so far" said Adam shutting off the tape's static, Dean started down the road heading for Jericho. "So… you found anything in the book" Adam asked hesitantly to Sam, Dean gave a sideways glance at Sam anxiously waiting for his answer "uh.. yeah" Sam said pausing before continuing he was sure that his brothers were not going to take the information that he found positive, he wasn't sure how he felt about it either. "well according to this one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren" he paused and looked at both his brothers, Dean was tense knuckles gripping the steering wheel and turning white, Adam was leaning in between the seats with an emotionless expression that Sam could not read "well don't keep us in suspense!" Dean demanded eyes trained on the road but listening closely to what Sam was saying "right well…Melinda had powers, she practiced three powers she could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time, before Melinda was burnt at the stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three brothers these brothers would be the strongest force of good the world has ever seen, they're good witches and… I think we're those brothers" Sam said the last part in a whisper. The tension in the car was palpable, Dean was the first to speak, Adam apparently was in a stunned silence "come on that can't be true!" Dean protested going straight to absolute denial "why not I mean we don't know anything about mom's side of the family, and how else do you explain why this book was in Gram's home the only explanation that makes sense is that she was a witch that mom was probably a witch too" at that the car skidded to a stop, Dean leaned over the seat and grabbed Sam by the front of his brown hoodie "don't you talk about her like that! You are lying Sam!" "whoa break it up you two!" yelled Adam getting between the two and breaking them apart keeping them at arms length. Dean was breathing heavily through his mouth anger clear across his face, Sam looked impassive and not impressed at all. "Now Sam I'm not saying you're wrong, but if Grams was a witch don't you think we would have known" Adam said trying find a compromise if only to keep his brothers at peace. "well not exactly none of us ever suspected that Grams was a witch" Sam answered defending his position "whatever I say again that we drop this until the case is over" Dean said fed up "..fine we'll talk later" "all right, hey we're here" Adam said pointing ahead there was two police cars plus the car of Troy who died the night before. Dean stops the Impala and rummages through the glove compartment and pulls a box out with multiple fake I.D's he pulls one out "lets go Addy" Dean says to Adam calling him by his childhood nickname, Adam glances at Sam for a moment "actually why don't you take Sam, you know make it a little more believable that we're feds" Adam said wanting to ease the tension in the car. "whatever" said Dean stepping out of the car, Sam followed behind begrudgingly. Dean talks with one of the officers when deputy Jaffe walks over to them "and who are you?" "Federal Marshalls" says Dean holding up his badge. "Aren't you two a little young to be Marshalls"… Sam doesn't listen to the rest of the conversation between Dean and the deputy he walks over to Troy's car and leans in to peer through the window of the driver's seat hands cupping the side of his face to get a better look, when he touched the window suddenly he is pulled into a premonition_ a woman with long black hair is standing on the bridge, she's wearing a long white dress and she goes to the edge she's crying then looks over her shoulder before jumping over the edge of the bridge. _Sam gasps and falls back on the road, Dean runs over "Sammy, you okay?" Sam catches his breath "yeah I'm fine" Sam says with a shaky breath. Dean helps Sam up and they make their way to the Impala saying goodbye to the officers, the deputy watches them leave. As they're driving away Dean asks "what the hell was that?" "I don't know, when I touched the car I saw something" "what did you see?" asks Adam curiously from the back seat "it was a woman on this bridge and she jumped off the edge". "oh okay so what kind of crazy shit have you been doing in college" Dean says sarcastically, Sam gives him one of his bitch faces in return "I'm not on drugs Dean!" "wait then what do you think happened?" asked Adam sensing another fight about to commence, after a moment Sam answered "I think maybe it was a vision" Dean and Adam both turned to look at him "you mean like a vision vision like a psychic?" "Yeah I think so" answered Sam looking somewhat scared. There is woman putting up missing flyers for a Troy Squire the man who disappeared two nights ago. The Winchester brothers all walk towards her "I bet you that's her" "yeah" responds Sam and Adam together "you must be Amy" greets Dean smiling "yeah that's me" says Amy wondering who these three men are standing in front of her. "Troy told us about you we're his uncles I'm Dean these are Sam and Adam" says Dean gesturing to his two brothers. "Troy never mentioned you guys" "yeah well that's Troy I guess, we're not around much we live up in Modesto", a woman named Rachel walks up and wraps an arm around Amy. "We were looking for him too, mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asks. The Winchesters are sitting tightly packed in one side of the booth in the diner and Amy and Rachel are sitting across from them. "Troy and I were talking on the phone he said he would call me back…and he never did" "did he say or do anything unusual before he disappeared, anything out of the ordinary?" asks Adam trying to coax some info out of her "no nothing" "I like your necklace" says Sam trying to change the subject and make Amy feel more comfortable, the necklace is a small silver pentacle, "yeah Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents you know with all that Devils stuff" Amy chuckles and looks down at her necklace. "Actually it means the opposite; a pentagram is a symbol of protection against evil, really powerful if you believe in that stuff" Sam comments grinning slightly, he gets bumped in his left shin by Adam who send him a sideways glance saying _smooth Sam real conversation stopper _"listen girls here's the deal we're also looking for Troy so you have any idea what might have happened to him?" asks Dean getting back to the subject, Amy and Rachel glance between each other "what?" inquires Dean leaning over the table and Sam and Adam do the same "well with all these disappearances people talk" "and what do they talk about" asks Adam face totally serious. "well there was this local legend about this one girl got murdered on the Centennial highway… supposedly she's still out there and she hitchhikes whoever picks her up disappears forever" Rachel says finishing in a hushed whisper and leaning over the table so as not to be heard by anyone, the three Winchesters share a look

_Library Interior Day _

Sam, Dean, and Adam all sit in chairs in front of the computer with Dean sitting in front of the keyboard a search box and _The Jericho Herald _is on top of the screen Dean Types in "female murder hitchhiking" and enters it in, no results pop up, he replaces hitchhiking with "Centennial highway" and still nothing. Sam watches and lets out a groan, "what?" asks Dean looking over Adam also looks to Sam from his other side "your not getting any results because she wasn't murdered in my vision she was crying and she jumped nobody killed her she killed herself" "yeah like I'm gonna believe some junkies hallucination" remarks Dean sarcastically "shut up let me do it" "No!" Sam shoves Dean of his chair and scoots over, Adam snickers at that, "dude!" yells Dean punching Sam in the arm. Sam replaces "murder" with "suicide" and gets a result, an article pops up about a woman named Constance and how she jumped from Sylvania bridge where Troy was murdered "is that the woman you saw in your vision" asks Adam from Sam's right side looking at the article then at Sam "definitely" nods Sam seeing the woman "still think I was hallucinating" smirks Sam at Dean who has picked himself off the floor and is reading the article but stops and looks at Sam "definitely" says Dean sarcastically but doesn't show his concern Sam turns back to the article. They discover that Constance killed herself after her kids drowned in her bathtub, her husband Joseph Welch was on the article and a comment from him reads "our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bare it". "That bridge look familiar to either of you?" asks Dean looking at the picture from the article.

_Sylvania Bridge Night _

Dean, Sam, and Adam all walk across the bridge stop and look over the edge at the murky water beneath them "so this is where Constance took the swan dive?" asks Dean "yeah this is the spot that I saw" answers Sam "mmm" grunts Adam they start walking further down the bridge. "So you think dad was after her?" "Yeah and he was after her and we're after him so we have to keep looking, it might take a while" says Adam, Sam stops and both Dean and Adam stop to turn and look at him "I told you both I have that interview on Monday" "oh right we forgot" says Adam looking down being reminded that this family reunion is only temporary. They start walking again Sam between his two brothers "you're actually serious about this, what you going to do Sam become a lawyer marry your girl?" asks Dean "yeah maybe, why not" "does Jessica know about the things you've done Sam?" "No and she's never going to find out" "oh yeah that's healthy, well you can play pretend all you want sooner or later your going to have to face who you really are" at this point the brothers turn and stand in a triangle staring at each other. "Yeah and who's that?" asks Sam voice on edge because he knows exactly what Dean is going to say "your one of us" Dean says angrily signaling between Adam and himself, Adam doesn't look at Dean or Sam and seems to find a cockroach that is skidding across his the floor very interesting. "Adam what do you think?" asks Dean impatiently wanting to put Adam in the middle so he can settle this and maybe get Adam's support, after a hesitant moment Adam looks at Sam face stoic and expecting and then at Dean face flustered and also expectant so he knows he has to say something "uh… I think Sam is a grown adult who should be able to decide his own life" Sam grinned at that but Dean exploded "what how can you say that you were wrecked after he left, you cried for days!" yelled Dean, at that Sam's grin completely disappeared, he never liked to hurt Adam and he didn't intentionally but knew he had to have been hurt by his leaving. Dean turned his attention back to Sam, not wanting to provoke Adam any more he might be more passive than Dean but when he's confronted directly it almost always ends with shouting or worse. "You have a responsibility to-"to who? to dad and his Crusade? If it weren't for pictures me and Adam wouldn't even know what mom looked like, and what if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back" Dean pushes Sam against the railing and grabs him by the collar of his shirt "don't talk about her like that!" threatens Dean, Sam's face is carefully blank. "Dean!" yells Adam grabbing Dean by his shoulder and yanking him back with one arm "leave him alone!" says Adam looking angry and tired. Dean starts walking away angry, but when he looks ahead he sees Constance on the edge of the railing a few ahead of them "uh Sam, Adam" both brothers turn to see what Dean is looking at, Constance looks at them then jumps, the Winchesters run over the to the railing and look down. The impala roars to life and the headlights turn on, "Dean who's driving your car?" asks Sam standing beside his brother Dean is on the other side of Dean, Dean takes his car keys out of his pocket and jingles them "Oh shit" comments Adam offhandedly, the impala starts to towards them accelerating quickly "Dean, Adam. Go! Go!" yells Sam they start running but the car Is moving faster than they are, Adam stumbles and trips with a rock on the asphalt, "Adam!" both brothers scream as they stop dead in their tracks scared to death for their younger brother, Adam rolls over and sees the blinding headlights of the impala and brings up his hands to try to shield himself from the inevitable impact, but… it never comes, after a moment Adam opens his eyes and sees the impala is in front of him headlights on, so the ghost is still in it but is completely frozen as if it can't move. Adam takes a second to reason and rolls over to the side of the road, good thing too because just then the impala unfreezes and keeps speeding along as if before, going after Adam's brothers. Sam and Dean both go over the railing. The car stops and shuts off after passing them evidently unpossessed; Adam goes to the railing to check on his brothers praying to some benevolent god that they're okay. Sam is hanging over the side of the railing and Adam helps pull him up, Dean is below dragging himself up from the muddy riverbank, Sam and Adam look at him in bemusement "you okay?" asks Sam, Dean gives him the okay signal "I'm super" responds Dean, Adam and Sam both chuckle and scoot away from the edge. Dean closes the hood of his impala and leans against it "your car alright?" asks Sam "Yeah whatever she did to it seems fine now, that Constance chick what a bitch!" complains Dean loudly "well she definitely doesn't want us looking around here so where to now geniuses?" asks Adam, he sniff then pinches his nose, "what?" asks Dean "you smell like a toilet" comments Sam a smirk forming across his face.

Motel Interior Day

Sam and Adam wait outside by the car while Adam checks them in, because Dean is still covered in mud and Sam doesn't know which card to use. Adam drops the MasterCard on the registry "one room please" says Adam starting to fill out the registry, the clerk looks at the card registered to a "Hector Aframian" "you guys having a reunion or something?" asks the clerk "what do you mean?" asks Adam looking at the clerk and handing him the ledger "had a Burt Aframian he came in and bought the room for a whole month" says the clerk "Huh, no kidding" says Adam mostly to himself he turns and glances to his brothers waiting patiently outside. He's gotta tell them he found their father.


End file.
